


Guided Meditation

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Conditioning, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Hypnotism, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Patient Jensen, Rimming, Therapist Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blindfold kinkmeme prompt:  Jensen has a high stress job and he's been seeing Jared for weeks now to help him find ways to deal with it. He was skeptical at first and though he doesn't really remember anything from their sessions - Jensen can't help but admit that he feels so much better after. So relaxed and almost...sated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guided Meditation

"Good Jensen, that's very good." 

Jared's voice was low and soothing. 

"Feel yourself drifting as the tension leaves your body, you feel warm and light and comfortable," Jared spoke in slow measured tones. "Let all of your muscles relax as you listen to the sound of my voice." 

Jensen's face was smooth and lax as he followed Jared's instructions. 

"You're drifting deeper and deeper... no worries or cares. They've all drifted far, far away. You can't see them, you can't touch them. You're at complete ease as you sink lower and deeper. Nothing matters but the sound of my voice. It anchors you. It calms you." 

Jensen breathed in through his nose and out through parted lips in a steady rhythm as Jared paused in his monologue. 

"You're deeply, deeply relaxed now. More relaxed than you've ever been. You want to let go...you feel yourself sinking deeper..and deeper....and deeper. 

Jensen's entire body was lax, hand slightly curled and open where it rested on this thigh, head resting against the thick cushion of the chair. 

"I'm going to count backwards from five. Focus on the sound of my voice as it guides you." 

"5"

"4"

"You're floating on a current of soft air...ready to let go..."

"3"

"You're warm and safe and peaceful..."

"2"

"Slip softly into the darkness....rest, Jensen...rest." 

"1"

"You are now deeply, deeply asleep. You will respond to the sound of my voice and do exactly as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Jensen said, rote, after a long pause. 

Jared jotted a few notes, as Jensen breathed quietly, still and peaceful in the chair across from him. Hypnosis didn't work for everyone. Some fought it so much that they just couldn't relax and let go long enough to let it happen. The majority of people were susceptible on various levels with varying degrees of success. There were a small percentage of individuals however that were extremely susceptible and biddable to hypnotic suggestion. Jensen was one of them. 

He wasn't exactly proud of the direction he'd taken these sessions with Jensen, but the guilt he sometimes felt was minor compared to the thrill of power and arousal he got from them. And it wasn't like Jensen hadn't benefited from them as well. The man wasn't nearly as uptight and closed off as that first day he walked into Jared's office six months ago. His work performance had improved as has his relationship with his wife. So much that Danneel had actually called him to thank him saying, "I don't know what it is you’re doing, but keep doing it. This is the man I fell in love with. I haven't seen him in a long time." 

It was easy to justify the content of their sessions based on the benefits Jensen seemed to be gaining from them. And when it came right down to it, Jared had a hard time denying himself anything that he really wanted. And he wanted Jensen. 

"Have you gotten yourself off since our last session?" Jared asked. 

"No." 

"Good," Jared nodded. "You may fuck your wife as often as you'd like, but do not masturbate between our meetings."

Jensen sat quietly, conditioned only to respond to direct questions or orders. 

"Are you ready to get started?" Jared asked. 

"Yes." 

"Stand up and undress, slowly," Jared ordered casually. "There's a hanger on the hook behind the door for your clothes." 

Jensen rarely wore his suit jacket, but his slacks, tie and nicely pressed shirt were of fine quality and it wouldn't do for him to arrive in pristine condition only to exit a wrinkled mess. Jared gave up his lunch hour, a worthy trade off, to accommodate Jensen's busy schedule. He met with the young executive once a week but if there was a particularly harrowing project or deadline - they'd sometimes meet two or three times. 

He watched Jensen remove his clothes methodically, enjoying the visual of each expanse of skin as it was revealed. 

"Come," Jared spoke once the hanger was in place. "Stand in front of me." 

He was happy to see that Jensen was semi-hard as he stood before him, that he was aroused by their sessions, even if was only subconsciously. 

"Would you like to sit in my lap today?" Jared asked, knowing that Jensen seemed to have a preference for it. 

"Yes." 

Jared took his hand, pulled him closer until he turned, guiding slim hips as he pulled the naked man into his lap. 

"Very good," Jared praised in the same measured tone as Jensen straddled his legs. "Lean back against my chest, get comfortable." 

Jensen was warm and firm, completely at ease as Jared buried his face in his neck and breathed deeply, arms wrapping around his waist. 

"God you feel so fucking good," Jared said as he opened his legs, spreading Jensen wide in the process. 

The man in his arms was stunningly beautiful. In another time, another place, he could easily imagine a life where he came home to Jensen at the end of the day and slept next to him each night. Instead he'd chosen the easier route, the one most expected of him. He'd married his high school sweetheart and they were now trying for the 2.5 children that would supposedly make his life perfect. Jared didn't know what he would do if he didn't have these sessions to look forward to. 

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked. 

"Yes." 

"Take a deep, deep breath and let it out slowly," Jared said softly. 

Jensen's chest rose and fell as he obeyed. 

"You like sitting in my lap don't you?" Jared asked. 

"Yes." 

"It makes you feel exposed and vulnerable but aroused at the same time," Jared intoned the suggestion steadily. "I could easily overpower you. You are aware of this and it excites you even as you know that you're perfectly safe in my arms. I would never hurt you."

Jensen shifts slightly, nestling back against him. His cock is almost fully hard now and his nipples are stiff. 

"What's the one thing you need to know before we start?" This was a routine question and one that he didn't really need to ask. He could just implant the suggestion as an order, but it really turned him on to hear Jensen say it out loud. 

"When can I come?" 

Jared thought about his plans for the session. 

"You may come any time you'd like once my tongue is in your ass. Not before. Understood?" 

"Yes." 

"If you need to refer to me at any time, you may call me Jay," Jared allowed. "For example you may say 'please, Jay, touch me'."

"Please, Jay, touch me," Jensen said. 

"Very good, sweetheart," Jared praised with a kiss to the side of Jensen's neck. "Now arch your back for me so I can see those pretty nipples." 

Once he complied, Jared braced Jensen's ribcage on either side with large splayed hands. 

"Focus on how hard they are. They're extremely sensitive today. They tingle and ache to be touched," Jensen was breathing a little faster already, body responding to forced arousal. "The slightest touch will go straight to your cock." 

Jensen made a small sound at the back of his throat. 

"It's okay, baby, make as much noise as you need to," Jared encouraged. One of the benefits of meeting with Jensen during the lunch hour was that his receptionist was also off doing whatever she did during her lunch break. 

Jared touched the pad of his index fingers the tip of Jensen's nipples, grazing them ever so slightly. Gasping, Jensen pushed outward a little more, automatically seeking more contact, head falling back on Jared's shoulder. 

"There you go," Jared soothed. "Like that don't you?" 

"Yes," a breathless whisper of air as Jared gently grazed the tips of his peaks.

He'd discovered early on that Jensen had sensitive nipples and that he was a little embarrassed about it. Most of the nipple action in Jensen's marriage was focused on Danneel and Jensen seemed to feel that was the way it should be. While that wasn't necessarily the case, Jared had no problem at all in giving Jensen's buds the attention they deserved. As a matter of fact the first time he'd gotten Jensen off during a session, he'd touched nothing other than his nipples. A few weeks ago they'd had a very successful breastfeeding session in which Jensen had gone through an intensive lactation hypnosis. While it wasn't biologically impossible for Jensen to actually lactate, he did experience sore, tender breasts, the almost painful fullness of imaginary milk ducts and swollen leaky nipples that craved suction in order to feel relief. The hottest part for Jared had been conditioning Jensen with the need to be fingered as he was milked. He actually planned on doing that one again in the near future. 

"Want more don't you?" Jared asked knowingly. 

"Yes." 

"Tell me what you want," Jared ordered. "Say my name. Say please." 

"Please, Jay, touch them, squeeze them," Jensen begged. 

He pinched them both lightly, one and then the other. Jensen surged into the contact with an almost delicate moan. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes....more...please," Jensen requested with understated urgency.

Jared obliged with a gentle alternating rhythm between the two as Jensen panted and squirmed on his lap, precome glistening on the head of his flushed and fully hard dick. He knew just when to give Jensen a little more when pinching was no longer enough. He pressed into the muscle with his fingertips, kneading the sensitive pebbled flesh and the area around it. Jensen's whimper was as delicious as the sudden jerk of his hips. 

"Yeah," Jared crooned, "that's what you really want isn't it?" 

Beautifully aroused and still panting Jensen responded, the need of his body transferring to his voice, "Please, yes, please!" 

"Tell me what I want to hear, sweetheart," Jared prompted as he kneaded again and pulled on both buds, knowing that it was something that drove Jensen crazy. "I'll give it to you, but you've gotta ask for it. Say it just the way I like it." 

The young man whined, head tossing on Jared's shoulder as his chest heaved. 

"Please," Jensen panted desperately, "Please, Jay, tug my titties." 

Jared had been hard since before they started, but hearing those words out of that pretty, pouty, fuckable mouth made his dick ooze. He could feel it smearing his boxers. 

"You like it when I play with your tits don't you, baby," Jared breathed into Jensen's ear. "Use your curse words." 

"Fuck, yes, please, Jay," Jensen begged, hips rocking, cock hard and bobbing - restless in Jared's arms, sensual and sinuous.

Jared tugged one while kneading the other, alternating back and forth between the two with a smooth efficiency like he was milking his prized come cow. 

Jensen keened and bucked, neck arched over Jared's shoulder as his entire body shuddered. 

"Easy, Jen," Jared soothed, reluctantly releasing the eager nubs and cupping the man's pecs as he whimpered. "Deep breath, that's it. In through your nose, out through your mouth. It's not time to come yet, sweetheart." 

Jared gently massaged the muscled flesh beneath his hands, skimming over nipples but not focusing on them directly, slowly bringing Jensen down. 

"That's it," Jared praised as Jensen stopped humping, hips hitching intermittently. "We don't want to end our session too early do we?" 

"No," Jensen agreed with a shaky breath, "no." 

Jared kissed him again, this time on the temple. "Good boy."

Still hard but no longer filled with the desperate urgency to come, Jared let his hand drift over Jensen's abdomen, fingertips tickling at the edge of short, dark curls. 

"You want me to cup your balls?" he asked. 

A happy sigh, comfortable in Jared's arms once again, Jensen said, "yes." 

For the most part Jared avoided Jensen's cock to allow the tension in his body to build, making the release all the more powerful and effective. Not to say he hadn't sucked the man off more than once, but he usually saved such pleasures until the end of the session. 

Slipping a hand down between spread legs, Jared took the full sack in his hands and just held it. 

"How does it feel?" he asked. 

Noticeably affected by the quickening of his breath, Jensen responded, "good." 

"You like my hands," Jared had observed more than once. "Tell me why." 

"Big. They're big. Strong. Like you." 

Jared smiled. He always liked that answer. 

"Tell me how you want me to touch you," he ordered, lightly hefting the weight of Jensen's sac. 

"Softly...like you're petting a kitten," Jensen said without one ounce of self-consciousness. 

Jared stroked the silky soft skin from front to back. 

"Wiggle them back and forth just a little," Jensen amended, "wiggle and pet." 

Jared did as he was told, enjoying the feel of the full balls in his hand as Jensen did a circular grinding with his hips that felt wonderful as the man rubbed against his hard on. 

"Hold them," Jensen was getting breathless again. "Tighter." 

Holding the man's sac in a pretty firm grip, Jared's free hand traced a path from his hip, back up to his nipples, skirting the little buds. 

"Tug them please...just a little." 

Jared flicked one of Jensen's nipples at the same time he complied, arm wrapping around Jensen's waist as he thrashed and moaned, balls held snug in the therapist’s hand. He loved the solid, squirming weight of Jensen in his lap, his to play with as he pleased. 

"Yeah, sweetheart," Jared may have been getting off just a little on the power of his position. "So fucking sexy, anyone ever tell you that?" 

"Yes," Jensen responded matter of fact. 

It surprised a breathless laugh out of Jared. He hadn't really meant it as a question. "I bet." 

He gave the balls he held another little wiggle and then released them and then did something he'd never done before. Fingers tightly woven he drew his hand back and lightly spanked the full sac. Jensen cried out, hips jerking forward. Before he fully recovered, Jared spanked him again. Harder. He got a hand over Jensen's mouth just in time, muffling the shout that broke free, the other holding his balls tight once again to stave off a potential orgasm. 

Panting open-mouthed against Jared's palm, body glowing with a light sheen of perspiration, Jensen's hips hitched restlessly against Jared's hold. 

"Fuck, that was hot," Jared stated in a heightened state of arousal. "Did you like that?" 

Stupid question judging by Jensen's response, "More." 

"Another session, baby," Jared conceded. "We'll plan for it." Fucking right he would. 

Jared looked at the clock. They were over halfway through Jensen's appointment. An hour went by way too fast. One of these days he was going to recommend a prolonged session either in the evening or on the weekend. 

Releasing Jensen's balls he ran both hands over the outside of the man's thighs.

"Stand up sweetheart, it's time for the pay off," Jared said. 

Jensen stood between his legs. Jared had a perfect view of the tight ass, but access was limited. He had a much better position in mind. He guided Jensen through a set of simple instructions until the man was straddling him, facing away from him instead of chest to chest, his knees on either side of Jared's hips. Jensen had to lean forward awkwardly and balance himself on Jared's thighs. 

"Nice," Jared ran his hands over the firm globes before him, spreading Jensen's cheeks to get a glimpse of his puckered hole. He tugged Jensen's hips back towards him and opened his legs a little bit. "Put your hands on the floor." 

Jensen obeyed without question, lowering his upper body between Jared's legs. On his hands and knees with his back-end raised, his ass was on perfect and luscious display. His flushed, weeping cock hung full and heavy between spread legs, sac firm and tight, tucked close to his body. 

"I'm going to eat out your ass now, baby," Jared informed huskily, "be sure to let me know how much you like it." 

Jared swiped his tongue over the man's starburst entrance, filling his senses with the musky taste and scent that was unique to Jensen. Pressing in close he lapped at the hole until it was slick and wet, Jensen making baby noises of pleasure and canting his hips for a better angle as the tip of Jared's tongue breached him. There was no time for teasing. Jared had spent an entire session giving Jensen a slow and torturous tongue fucking, learning just what he liked and how to make him come undone. While he didn't have time to string the young man out...that certainly didn't mean he lacked finesse. 

Edging deeper inside with each fluid thrust of his tongue, Jensen mewled softly, pushing back for more. 

"Wiggle your ass for me," Jared encouraged, "tell me how desperate you are for it." 

"Please," the muscles in Jensen's back flexed and rolled as he held his weight, squirming and humping as he begged breathlessly, "stuff me, stuff my hole, Jay, unngggh!"

Jared cut him off with a lewd and stabbing tongue, treating him to a slick shallow fuck and then pressing in with his finger, back and forth between the two until Jensen was trembling, hips seizing as his breath caught in a low deep throated moan. 

Jared quickly wrapped a hand around the hard cock as it twitched, plunging deep into that sweet ass with his tongue as he milked the pulsing shaft. 

Jerking in place as he came, Jensen softly grunted his pleasure, warm spurts of come spattering both him and the carpet as he fluttered around Jared's tongue. 

Breathing heavily, head bowed, Jared continued to softly lap at him until he came down. He glanced at the clock again before kissing the slightly puffy hole. 

"Turn around, sweetheart." 

Jared helped Jensen lower his knees to the floor so he could turn around, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants as he did so. 

"Suck me," he ordered as he unzipped his slacks and released his straining erection. 

He relaxed back against the oversized chair, legs open as Jensen's head bobbed up and down between them. Jensen had done some experimenting with men before he married Danneel so he had a little bit of experience in the area. A few tweaks to accommodate Jared's specific preferences and it took Jensen almost no time at all to get him off. Of course it didn't hurt that the entire session was basically foreplay. He was as keyed as Jensen by the end of it. 

"Fuck yeah, take it all," Jared groaned. 

Lips parted, neck arched Jared rocked his hips as much as his position would allow, feeling the pressure build at the base of his spine. Panting through the command he told Jensen to stop and then took over with his hand just before he came. 

He didn't quite dare to get off in Jensen's mouth, it would leave a taste behind that would raise too many flags. He had no issue whatsoever in blowing his load all over the young man's face though. He loved seeing his come caught in those pretty lashes or smeared across the gorgeous lips. 

"Beautiful," he said as Jensen blinked. 

Jared cleaned himself up with a hand towel he kept between the cushion of the chair. Tucking himself back in he leaned forward and hooked a finger under Jensen's chin, tilting his face. He'd conditioned his patient to ask him a particular question once they'd both come. 

"Good boy?" Jensen asked shyly, waiting for his approval. 

Smiling, Jared kissed him between sculpted brows. 

"Yes, Jensen," he praised, "you were a very good boy." 

Jared cleaned the come from him efficiently but gently so as not to redden fair skin. 

"Get dressed, baby." 

Jared checked the carpet and chair, swiping away stray drops and putting the towels in his attached bathroom to be laundered. Setting himself to rights he joined Jensen and helped him button up his shirt and roll up his sleeves just so. He looked at the clock. Less than five minutes to spare. He straightened Jensen's tie and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

Each session that went by he was getting more and more attached to the young man... more obsessive...and maybe a tad possessive. 

"Sit." 

His voice was rough as he took his place across from Jensen once again. 

"Relax," Jared's voice dropped low and measured again. "Take a deep, deep breath. Sink back into the chair. Drop your shoulders as you breathe out, feel any lingering tension flow down through your arms and out through your fingertips. 

Jensen did as he was told, looking peaceful and rested. 

"You're submerged in warm, crystal clear water, fine white sand beneath your feet. You're lungs are full of air and you feel completely at ease as you kick towards the surface. 

Breathing deeply, Jensen's eyes moved beneath the surface of his lids. 

"I'm going to count to five. With each number you will rise closer to the surface." 

"1"

 

"You will remember nothing of our session today. When you think of our time together you will feel only the desire to return again and a sense of satisfaction and trust."

 

"2"

 

"You will wake refreshed and revitalized. Full of energy."

 

"3”

 

"4”

 

"Take a deep cleansing breath as you break the surface of the water.”

 

"5" 

 

“Open your eyes." 

Fully cognizant green eyes blinked at him. 

"Welcome back," Jared said warmly. "How do you feel?"

Jensen took a moment to self-assess. 

"Great," he straightened in the chair and seemed a little surprised at his own exuberance. "Fantastic." 

Jared chuckled. "How is it you manage to sound shocked each and every time?" 

"You know, Doc," Jensen eyes crinkled, the corner of his mouth quirking, "one of these days I'm going to record these sessions so I can reap the benefits without the co-pay." 

While Jared's heart may have sped up at the comment, he remained perfectly poised as he responded. 

"I'll save you the trouble," he opened the drawer next to his chair and pulled out a CD. "Take this with you. Use it whenever you feel the need. It's especially effective before bed if you ever have trouble sleeping." 

Jensen took the disk, looking down at it as he read the cover. 

"Guided mediation?" he asked. 

Jared nodded. 

"That's it?" Jensen asked incredulously.

"That's all it is," Jared explained. "What you'd do at home is more like a light surface medication, but you'd still feel the benefits of it. I can take you a lot deeper here, you feel the effects more profoundly." 

"Huh," Jensen looked at the disk curiously for a few seconds before deciding he was too busy for further contemplation. "So, same time next week?" 

"Actually," Jared got up and moved to his desk where his calendar was. "I'm going to be out all next week. Vacation, remember?" 

Jensen stood, joining him at the desk. 

"Oh, right...anniversary," he suddenly remembered. 

"Yep," Jared smiled as expected, though he was a little more than pleased at the disappointment he heard in Jensen's voice. "Seven years." 

The last thing he wanted to do was go on a cruise but Sandy had been planning it for months now and he felt it was a good trade off for his extracurricular activities. It would keep her happy and oblivious for now.

"That's great, man," Jensen said sincerely. "Danni and I have a couple years to go before we catch up with you." 

"I, ah," Jared started, "I could refer you to somebody else if you'd like. Just for next week." 

Jensen looked a little dubious. 

"I don't know...you're a tough act to follow, Doc. Can you recommend someone just as good?"

There was only one person Jared would dream of referring Jensen to.

"I can assure you that Dr. Morgan is as good, if not better," Jared plugged, "I learned my technique from him. You'd be in good hands." 

Mulling it over, Jensen gave a little nod. 

"Sure," he agreed. "Set it up." 

"Will do," Jared contained his excitement. Maybe he could get Jeff to tape the session. Or better yet, maybe he could bring him in on one of Jensen's sessions when he got back. Jared added the possibility to his mental list of therapy sessions. He had weeks of ideas to accommodate at will - virgin Jensen, slut Jensen, unwilling Jensen...the possibilities were endless. 

Bristling with renewed energy, Jensen shook Jared's hand and turned to leave. The therapist took a seat at his desk and watched the young man walk away from him, eyes drawn to the perfectly tight little ass that looked just as good covered as it did uncovered. The ass he'd had his tongue buried in not even five minutes ago and could still taste. 

Jensen paused briefly at the door as Jared clicked open his email to contact Jeff. 

"Enjoy your vacation, Jay," he said. 

Jared froze, fingers poised over the keyboard at the nickname. The one he allowed only when Jensen was deeply under his influence. By the time he looked up Jensen was gone.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to claim this at Blindfold as I do not have an LJ account for this sock. This is one of my very first kink fills.


End file.
